Open Your Eyes, Love
by hipotamus
Summary: Sure, they'd done it before, but hell, it had never been like this. Seven years of unconditional love can build to be something pretty crazy if you let it. And boy had they let it. LJ. fluffy and sexy. taken from my fic: 'More than...'.


**Warning**: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD! you have been warned...

**Disclaimer:** Characters and concepts belong to JKRowling. I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction, merely borrowing the characters so they can have a little fun once in a while.

**AN and Summary:** Ok, as you will know if you read my story More Than One War in the Wizarding World, this scene takes place in James' house after James is comforting Lily after a very difficult day. It does contain sex, but is also ridiculously warm and fluffy. This isn't their first time, but it's the first time that it has ever felt like this…

* * *

"Lily," James whispered, pushing her hair out of her tear streaked face. "This isn't like you. We're okay. And for now, that's enough." 

"Not for me," she muttered, wiping her eyes and sniffing in a very unladylike manner. "I don't want to leave you. Ever."

"I'll never leave you," he whispered, grazing her cheek with soft lips.

"Promise?"

James drew back and looked at her, gently wiping away a tear as it trickled from her eye. "Do I look like a man who would willingly leave your side?"

"I've been stupid," Lily began apologetically, biting her lip and frowning down at her crossed legs. "Really stupid."

"I know," James laughed. "But you can make it up to me now if you want."

"I don't think we should."

"Can you give me one good reason why not?"

Lily looked into his twinkling, smiling eyes then finally shook her head. James smiled and kneeled by her, taking her waist gently, and pulled her onto him, so she was straddling him, her arms hooked around his neck, his palms resting on her thighs. Leaning forward, James gently kissed the crevice at the base of her neck, causing Lily to shudder. His fingers found the buttons of her overly large shirt, and he proceeded to slowly undo them, kissing down her chest as he undid each. Only when he ran his tongue down and back up her sternum did Lily breathe in with a sharp hiss, and tighten her grip around his neck, her fingers digging into his scalp, buried in his thick black hair.

James smirked to himself, and shot a quick glance up at her face. She had her head thrown back, dark red waves cascading behind her, and her eyes closed tight. James freed the rest of her buttons in rapid succession while running his tongue teasingly back up to the base of her throat. He took only a moment to gaze at Lily in front of him, clad only in bra and knickers, his shirt hanging loose around her shoulders, before he pushed the thin material down her arms, catching the straps of her bra with his thumbs and dragging them down as well. Lily helped shake the shirt off then returned to cup his face gently with her hands. He gazed up at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" she asked, leaning down and grazing his ear with her warm lips, before focusing her attention on his temple, down his face and along his jaw.

In response, James returned his hands to her hips and pulled her even closer, her stomach pressed against his, her still partially clothed chest brushing against him, stirring his excitement, which Lily felt through the thin material separating their bare skin. She took a deep breath.

"If we're going too fast, I can slow down," James began, a look of concern in his eyes, but she just shook her head and pressed her hands against his chest. He revelled in the feeling of her cool fingers delicately touching his skin and let out a low moan. In one fluid motion he wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward, lying her down underneath him. She smiled up at him and gently pushed a strand of stray hair from his eyes.

James pulled back, pushing himself up on his arms until he was kneeling between her legs once more. "No," Lily said softly, rising as well and resting on her elbows.

"Shh, lie back down."

She did so, wishing he would cover her with his body again. She felt cold without his warmth. Like a man who knew what he was doing, he let his hands rest on her knees, stroke up her thighs then return once again to the rough skin of her kneecaps. His hands slipped underneath and he carefully pulled her legs upwards so her feet were now resting either side of his body, her knees bent.

He loved every inch of her, and ran his warm hands up and down her legs once more. Lily began to tremble in anticipation as his hands crept along her smooth skin, falling slightly so they traced along the inside of her thighs.

Lily let out a low hiss as one of his palms ran over the thin material clinging to her heat, and she whimpered in protest when his hand moved off of her and up higher to torment her stomach.

"Patience," he whispered, enjoying his teasing and the look of blatant frustration stamped across her face.

"How can you be so patient?" she demanded crossly, wiggling closer to him, wanting his hand to return to her most sacred place. "I'd think after seven years -"

"An extra hour wouldn't hurt?"

"An hour?" she wailed in frustration, her hands now grabbing his as he palmed her stomach gently.

He just laughed. "Well, maybe half and hour. I'm not sure my resolution is quite that strong."

"Merlin…you're going to be the death of me."

"Mm, but what an amazing way to die."

Both hands returned their attentions to her soft skin, tracing up her ribcage, then finding the clasp between her breasts and skilfully undoing it.

"Sit up a bit, love," he requested quietly, slipping the straps off of her as she did so. Revelling in her bare skin, James felt his excitement twitch yet again. "May I?" he asked tentatively.

"If you don't, I _will_ hex you, Potter."

He chuckled and ran his hands up her ribcage once more, this time, allowing his palms to glide up past her breasts, his thumbs just grazing her nipples. She blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a beautiful light pink. "Embarrassed?" he asked, slightly more nervously than before.

"No," she replied stubbornly, but grinning, bit her lip, and almost ruined the moment by ruffling his hair.

"I always knew you liked it like that, Evans. Windswept." He winked at her, and let his hands caress her shoulders before rubbing down her arms. He finally caught her hands and pulled her up against him, kissing each finger gently. "Turn over."

"What?" Lily asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Do you trust me?"

"No," Lily half-laughed, but carefully rolled onto her stomach anyway, resting her face on her folded arms. It was James' turn to straddle her legs, and he did, brushing her long hair to the side and softly pressing his lips to the nape of her neck. She shivered again. James smiled to himself and took a deep breath. Slowly, he trailed a line of kisses down her spine, until he reached the valley enclosed by soft curves peeking out above the elastic of her knickers.

Lily sighed, and let her eyes fall closed, feeling totally relaxed. It all felt so good, so natural and soothing. A crooked finger slipped under the material and caught the elastic, little by little inching them down. He let his free hand caress the beautifully smooth pale skin as it was revealed to him, marvelling in the plump round curves. Could she be any more perfect? He was definitely an arse man…no doubt about that, and thankfully, the stress of war, which had hollowed her face and revealed sharp hipbones, had not yet effected this area.

"Stop staring and get a move on, James," Lily moaned into her arms, wiggling her hips provocatively.

"Stop being so impatient," he retorted, grinning at her bare form then leaning in and kissing each cheek. He heard her gasp and grinned mischievously to himself, wondering what sound she'd make when he did what he was about to next. Still inching her knickers downwards and over her legs, he softly traced his tongue along the crease at the top of her thighs. She squealed and he let out a silent chuckle. Apparently though, Lily had felt his quick release of breath against her thighs, and scolded him.

"Don't laugh, or I'm getting dressed and leaving."

"All right, all right," James said with a grin. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." He chuckled again to himself at his little joke, knowing full well _he_ was in total control of that. Sitting up, James moved so he was kneeling to one side of her, and firmly drew his hands down the rest of her legs, pulling her underwear completely off. He finished with lifting her foot, and placing a searing kiss on its sole. She shivered again.

"Can I turn back over?"

James nodded, feeling a swell of emotion stir in his chest, then realised she couldn't see him. "Yes," he said finally. She turned back over slowly, gazing at his face, and smiling at his slightly awestruck expression.

They'd slept together before, but it hadn't been like this. The room had been dark, almost pitch black, they'd both been underneath the covers, and it hadn't lasted long. It hadn't been bad, by any means, but this…this was mind-blowing, and he'd barely touched her.

Lily felt herself blush a little again as she noticed where he was gazing. His eyes had focused on the dark curls between her legs. He sucked on his bottom lip for a moment then looked up, met her gaze, and smiled. Lily returned the smile and propped herself up on her elbows.

"It seems you're overdressed."

"Wait," he whispered. "Right now, this is about you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head.

"Don't argue."

She seemed to consider him for a moment, then said, "You haven't kissed me yet."

James raised his eyebrows. "Where have you been for the last quarter hour?"

"No, James. My lips. You haven't kissed my lips."

He grinned wickedly. "Mm, but the anticipation is building isn't it?"

She just groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, closing her eyes. Laughing, James parted her legs, meeting a small amount of resistance which vanished almost at once as he ran his hands up her thighs and brushed his fingers up the creases, tickling the sparse hairs that grew there. He smiled, almost nervously at the sight that met him, then kneeled in between her and lowered himself down gently on top of her, careful to rest most of his weight on his arms. Lily's hands came up and buried themselves in his hair as his tongue ran around the curves of her breasts then flicked across a hardened nipple. She sighed and moaned as he continued his ministrations while rubbing the other with the pad of his thumb.

"Please?" she begged, massaging his scalp sensuously.

"You sure?" he asked, his lips moving against her skin.

"Of course," she whispered. He desisted gently caressing her breast and let his hand drop lower, passing her navel, raising goose bumps as he passed over her abdomen, then twist tenderly in her coarse hair. Breathing in deeply, he let his finger run along her skin for a moment longer, before working it in further. She whimpered again, now firmly massaging the back of his neck. He looked up at her.

"Open your eyes."

She did so, and looked down at him, the sparkling green meeting the uncharacteristically sombre hazel. He smiled sweetly at her, then arched an eyebrow as he carefully slipped a finger inside of her. Her eyes rolled upwards and lips parted as she breathlessly said his name. Enjoying the desired effect, James returned his lips to her nipple, then pushed his finger in deeper, while pressing firmly upwards. She gasped again. "Oh god," she moaned, fire coursing through her veins, her toes curling and her hand clenching the scruff of his neck almost painfully.

"Does it hurt?"

"Ooo, mmm, no, not…ahhh, really."

James continued to move the finger rhythmically inside her. He didn't want to insert another just yet, she was still so tight. Instead, he pressed his thumb to the small bud of nerves silently begging his attention. Lily stiffened beneath him, unknowingly raising her hips, desperate for more.

She came quickly, her tender muscles clenching around his finger, and he smiled into the skin of her chest as he did so, trying not to wince as her fingernails dug into his neck. Even after her convulsions had finally passed, James continued his ministrations with his finger, taking advantage of her relaxed muscles to slip a second digit inside her.

She cried out painfully, and James slowed down, his head flying up, worried he had hurt her.

"No," she panted, looking into his eyes again. "Don't stop."

James turned his head back down and kissed the crease where her breast met skin and quickened his pace again. The only sound came from their heavy breathing, the occasional sigh from Lily or hiss from James as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

She came again, sweat now forming in a sparkling sheen across her skin, as her muscles clenched, her toes curled, and her hips squirmed.

Smiling, James stopped moving his fingers, waiting for her breathing to slow, before he drew them out completely and inched up her, their faces now level.

"James," Lily whispered, her eyes still squeezed shut. Tears had collected at the corners of her lids, and James brushed them away, amazed he could create such powerful reactions from her.

"Open your eyes," he said again, and she did, meeting his, a hard burning look in them. He grinned and she smiled back, taking the control from him and kissing his nose, chin, then landing on his lips. Her soft skin grazed his, pulling away and going back for a little more, never giving him too much. She returned, and opened her lips slightly, sucking on his bottom lip for a second, then running her tongue across the sweet tender flesh, begging entrance, to which he happily complied, allowing her tongue to slip in, tasting him. It was as intimate as his finger, if not more so. The kiss deepened further, and Lily ran her hands down his back, dancing her fingertips along his spine, slipping under the elastic of his boxers and kneading the soft flesh covered by material. She pulled them down and he helped rid himself of them, kicking them off, and pressing his lean, ready body against hers, feeling her raw heat flow into him.

"Lily?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

She grinned up at him. "Yeah, I know. I think you're alright too."

He grinned back. "Just…I thought I should tell you now…_before_ I came."

She laughed and kissed him, their tongues intertwining yet again, tasting each other, searching. James finally released her lips. "Look at me," he said quietly, and she met his gaze. He kissed her quickly again, before guiding himself to her entrance and pressing inside. Lily cried out, her eyes never leaving his. A flash of pain and desire flickered over her emerald orbs and she bit her lip, her fingers digging into the small of his back. He held still, afraid to move and risk ending things before they had even begun_. Think of something else, anything else_, he thought, _Quidditch…dungbombs…Professor McGonagall_…_.oh Merlin, no, too far._

"Relax," James groaned, raising a hand and pushing the hair out of her sweaty face.

"I can't," she replied. It was so different to last time. He was in so much deeper, filled so much more of her. Lily panted and tossed her head to the side, her thighs tensed in an attempt to keep him at bay.

"Hey, hey come on," he whispered, his deep voice soothing. "Just trust me. Let go of the tension."

Lily nodded, not sure if it was possible to relax. He was so deep inside her. Taking a deep breath, she willed her body to unwind. James began moving inside her, very slowly. He drew himself almost completely out of her, then went back in, shallower this time, giving her only as much as she could take for several minutes, lulling her into complacency before driving in deeper once more. She moaned again, but not in pain this time. She wasn't fighting him, but allowing him to drive deep, and she found the sensations to be more pleasure than pain.

James altered his rhythm, switching between fast and shallow to long, deep thrusts, his eyes never leaving hers. The intense feeling of vulnerability Lily was experiencing only worked to heighten her sensations, and the act became so much more than just physical. Their eyes held the depth of their feelings, and each emotion and sensation was etched clearly on their pupils.

And then suddenly she was drowning, getting sucked into a whirlpool, causing her eyes to black out, and left her gasping and moaning for air. "Oh god, James," she cried, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. He pressed his cheek up against hers, grunting deeply, and he came as well, releasing a soft cry as he let go, her muscles still convulsing around him.

His arms could no longer support his weight; his muscles were shaking, and he lowered himself onto her, feeling both his and her hearts racing. "I love you," he murmured, feeling slightly overwhelmed by just how powerful and strong every sensation had been.

Lily could only moan in response, and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him so he could not yet slip out. They lay like that for several long moments, attempting to control their ragged breathing and racing hearts, before James gently lifted himself off of Lily, and lay down beside her. She smiled, her eyes half closed, wearing a satisfied, satiated expression on her face. James chuckled breathlessly to himself and kissed the tears off of her face.

"Those better be tears of happiness," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, and resting his chin on her head. He felt her nod, apparently too worn out to speak. They fell asleep, a deep sleep, like they hadn't had for many weeks.

_In the midst of death we are in life_. It didn't matter that a war waged on outside. It didn't matter that death was inevitable in the end. All that mattered was each other, and realizing the love that they'd shared all along.

* * *

thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated...flames not so much. If you want to criticize me, that's fine, just please be polite! hope you enjoyed it! xxx 


End file.
